


Inexperienced Curse

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Disgaea Headcanon Universe: The First Timeline [7]
Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was any reason to hate the witches/sorcerers of the Golden Land, it's when one of them curses Artina to ramp up her thieving skills. Too bad said sorcerer is not a good magic user and it backfires gloriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inexperienced Curse

**Author's Note:**

> For the Disgaea 30 Day Challenge (Day 16 is Artina).

Its been established that the universe was created by The One. Whenever his name is brought up, fear is struck into the hearts of many. The One has never shown his face to anyone alive and those who have had apparently died or mysteriously went missing.

Of course the ones who have a solid idea of who The One was were known as witch hunters who were created to counter the witches/sorcerers. At the end of the day though the witch hunters are either weaker than the beings they are suppose to slay or leave the witches/sorcerers to do what they want.

That's why one particular sorcerer would be able to get away with cursing an angel on a whim.

His real name was Antimony but everyone called him Terror because it described him better. Terror was the Blood Stain Sorcerer recruited by The One to be one of his loyal followers and while he's more of a wild card, he's still dedicated to The One. He was the green haired, gold eyed teenager who had a dirty mouth especially in battle. He was notorious for killing his enemies gruesomely and whenever The One sent him to eliminate someone, he always got the work done…and taking the head of said person while he was out it. He single handedly destroyed many alien planets within the span of a couple of minutes.

While he was good at murdering people in large amounts, curses were another thing…like he really wasn't good at it…it required too much thinking so on a whim he attempted to say a curse…but he ended up making it up on the spot. The person that was in the room who witnessed that was the cross-dressing witch Samarium. The brunette just looked at the older sorcerer bemused at what he was saying.

"Really? If a pig is in hell and eats too much, they become a monster? Do you know how these curses work?"

"Hey! I'm targeted a specific person!"

"And what exactly is this curse suppose to do?"

"Something!"

"Exactly…"

Samarium ended up sitting next to the blood stained sorcerer who started to pout realizing how ridiculous the curse sounded. Now they would need to find something to see what was going on with the person he cursed.

* * *

Terror's curse apparently affected the one person you would least expect…an angel that was helping out in the Netherworld. Now with what was going on with the aftermath of Fear the Great, the demons needed all the help they could get. Artina would help them as long as she collected the money at the end of the day. After constant battles, two witch hunters Virtue and Jingle were hired to take care of things for the Hades' Party and they were doing extraordinary well. They were experienced with this type of enemy and caused Valvatorez to mope for the past couple of days. However the enemy they would face would be something they weren't prepared for.

On the fourth day, it started with Artina stealing food from the Prinnies particularly the sardines. The Prinnies were blamed for the missing food that was meant for the former Tyrant. Then Artina started stealing weapons and healing items from the item shop and hording them somewhere. The more she stole, the dizzier she got.

"Artina, are you okay?" Fuka asked her seeing the pale angel who needed to rest on the bed in the infirmary for a minute.

"Yeah…I'm fine…maybe I need Lady Flonne though just to be sure…"

The Prinny girl glanced at Desco who smiled.

"Alright, Desco and I will go find Flonne. Be right back!"

As the two left though, Artina ended up lying on the pillow clutching her head in pain. Where the hell did this sudden pain come from? It was made worse by voices slowly creeping its way into her brain whispering to do what she does best: stealing. She loves money though…and while stealing the sardines, as a small prank was mean spirited, it was amusing for her. However, she started taking more items when the demons weren't looking and it was against her nature. She wasn't a thief at heart…

"Uhh…Valvatorez…"

She was losing herself. She needed to subdue the voices somehow…

When Fuka and Desco came back, they were horrified at what they saw. The bed was gone…like someone chucked it out of the infirmary. Yet…no one apparently saw where the bed went…and the bed was huge so that was impossible. The nurse was not pleased at what occurred. Artina was missing as well. As the two ran out of the infirmary, other parts of the prison was missing…some bricks in the wall, some bars off the jail cell, more food and especially money.

"Hey Desco…I think Artina is…"

"But Big Sis, where would Artina keep everything?"

They were going to find out soon when they heard a scream.

"That sounded like Jingle…"

"Big sis…Desco's got a bad feeling about this…"

* * *

The state Artina was in couldn't have been any worse than it was. The curse was simply too unpredictable that it went from the pink haired angel stealing things and eating things she shouldn't be eating to just growing into some huge pig monster with a pink braid. The blood stained sorcerer had outdone himself but he probably wouldn't be cheering at this point with how hideous she looked. Fenrich thought her appearance was fitting but this wasn't the way to go.

"Hey you stupid bitch! How dare you steal my hot dog!"

Virtue was still angry about her stealing his food. Not like she was going to listen in that monster form. Getting his gunblade out, he turned to Jingle (who was recovering from the angel suddenly transforming in front of her).

"Jingle, cover my back, she's going down."

"Umm…Virtue, you can't fucking kill her."

"Oh no, why would I do that? It's a fucking curse you stupid alien! This is what a lower witch hunter should be doing, not us but she had to take my hot dog…"

"It's just a hot dog…I'll buy you another one…"

Despite Fenrich's protest (and not waiting for Axel to come back with Valvatorez), the two jumped toward the monster with their weapons in hand. Virtue had to be careful because he didn't want to kill her. He seemed to swap the firepower in his gunblade to make it fire instead of bullets of light. He aimed straight for the head that apparently did no damage to her. Jingle was already on her hair and was quick to cast a fire spell to set it on fire. Artina shrugged it off as she attempted to charge them. It should have been obvious in a place with lava; she wasn't going to become bacon anytime soon. Jingle ended up casting ice magic instead…and that did nothing in a fiery area.

"Stupid alien…" Virtue grumbled as he charged at the legs and slashing at them, and that seemed to work except she intended to step on Virtue if he stayed underneath her. The monster attempted to stomp on his body. The witch hunter rushed out of the way to get behind her where her tail was.

"Jingle!"

"Right! Blank out!"

Jingle casted the confusion spell on Artina and with her confused, the pig monster started running around the prison destroying anything it crashed into.

"Hey, watch what you're doing!" Fenrich warned the witch hunters.

Virtue didn't need to hear him. It was hard to hold onto the tail to avoid getting burned. Jingle however was slipping off.

"Uh oh…I'm falling off Virtue…"

"Don't you da-"

Too late, Jingle let go and she ended up crashing right into him. They were lucky that they were sent flying into a part of the prison but they weren't going to be lucky when Artina was looking at them. Virtue tried to get the alien girl off of him before Artina tackled at full speed…sending them both flying.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DONE!"

"I'M SO SORRY! BUT WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

And oh did they get sent flying. Fenrich had to squint to look where they went before sighing in defeat. Emizel chuckled nervously before he began to panic.

"No way! They got defeated."

"They sure are flying around the galaxy." Fuka joked.

"…This really isn't the time for jokes…" Fenrich murmured in disbelief. "Unbelievable…"

As Artina destroyed more of Hades, Axel finally showed up with Valvatorez.

"What happened to Artina?"

"I don't know my lord, and the only people who could explain what happened have taken a space trip."

Valvatorez frowned not because of the damage, but because he missed Virtue getting beaten. Oh how he wanted to laugh in his face about how he got eliminated within a couple of minutes. Looking at Artina though, he had no idea how to save her.

"I ordered Flonne to go back to Celestia to find something to change her back." The werewolf continued. "She might send a robot again."

"A robot. We don't need a robot. We need a cure!"

Valvatorez glanced at Artina who began to eat even the lava now. That must not have been healthy for her body. He feared something bad would happen if she turned back.

"Artina!" He called out. "Come back to your senses! This pig monster isn't you!"

"Only it is…" Fenrich snarked. "Pigs represent greed after all."

"Fenrich I don't think it's the time for that stuff…" Emizel mumbled as he glanced at Valvatorez who was worried for the angel thief.

"Artina!"

Artina looked up to see her friends staring at her in a state of worry (except Fenrich of course). She continued to ignore them as she focused on the lava and began to mow down the lava as if it was food. If they attacked her, they would only end up in the same state as the two witch hunters…

"Hey, shouldn't we be doing something?" The grim reaper questioned. "She'll eat the whole Netherworld at this rate."

"Did weapons work though?" The vampire questioned.

"No. Fire only makes her stronger, ice doesn't work here and Virtue was useless." Fenrich declared that last part proudly.

"Then no weapons are needed…"

Looking up, light was coming down from the Netherworld. Flonne finally showed up with many bags. Seeing the cash sign on it though made it obvious what was going on.

"I'm back! Artina, do you remember the hel you collected?"

This pig demon was motivated by money above all else. She immediately saw the green dollar sign and had them as her own sign. The lava meant nothing now when the bags were landed on the few platforms above the lava. There was a trap though as the minute Artina touched the bags, she was paralyzed.

"Valvatorez, I did all I can. Now you have to save her."

Save her? What was he suppose to do? He just got here and didn't see the transformation or destruction.

"And what do you expect I do?"

"Love! The power of love!"

The demons weren't convinced.

"How about we just rip her from the inside…"

"Fenrich, that won't be happening anytime soon." The vampire snarked as he tried to come up with an idea to help the angel…but his mind was a blank. What happened to her? Couldn't they use angel blood to change her back? No, that would have been too easy and no damage would have been done if that were the case so maybe…

"Fenrich, catapult me to Artina. I have a plan."

"You do my lord?" He asked in disbelief.

"A plan is a plan. We don't have much time."

"…All is for my lord. Hey idiot, help me out."

"Huh?"

"We're forming a tower."

The three younger members of the group watched humorously as Axel attempted to lift Fenrich up who was holding onto the vampire gently. They couldn't see the redness in his face nor could they see Axel turning blue.

"Uh…you two are so heavy…why me…"

"You're not a weak maggot, so hold it!"

"Wahhhh! Don't yell at me!"

"My lord, you ready?"

The vampire nodded his head as a response. Axel gripped onto Fenrich harder as the silver haired demon with all of his strength threw the Prinny Instructor on top of the pig demon. Valvatorez had to hold his nose. Whatever happened between her taking this form and now, she smelled like a swine in the mud. Demons shouldn't care about the smell but it was perceptible and disgusting for an angel anyway. And to think he was going through this plan…

"Artina, I only did this once because our promise was completed but now I'm doing it without your consent…forgive me."

His fangs as sharp as his blade, Valvatorez did not hesitate to bite into the pig demon sucking the blood from her. Immediately his eyes widened in horror. Valvatorez wasn't choosy when it came to blood but this was just horrible! He wanted to spit it out but he noticed that she reacted poorly and tried to shake him off.

"It's working Valvatorez!" Flonne called out from above.

Groaning in displeasure, he continued to suck the blood out. The more he sucked, the more grossed out he felt and her appearance changing back to the angel. The Hades Party (minus Fenrich after forcing Axel to let go of him) cheered when Artina's original form was coming back. However, when she reverted back to her original form, the vampire noted that she was naked from the top down and the place he was sucking from was her shoulder.

"A-Artina?"

She didn't respond immediately but it as obvious that she wanted to throw up after everything she ate in that pig form. The Angel of Avarice didn't do that yet. Those voices were in her head telling her to do something even more stupid especially in front of the werewolf.

"…Va…"

"Artina? You okay? Arti-mmph?"

The minute Valvatorez leaned in to check up if the angel was okay, he was met with a surprise kiss. His entire body froze up at the intermediate contact…and the fact it was his first kiss. Stolen from a thief…what a surprise.

"Was that your first Mr. Vampire?" Artina teased as she released him. "You're going to need to try harder."

"W-W-W-W-W-W-Wha…"

The kiss could be seen from where the Hades' Party was standing. Fuka and Desco were shrieking that it finally happened between the two and they were officially a couple. Fenrich in contrast glared at the angel but did nothing.

"Uh…gross…after eating that lava?" Emizel had to ask.

"That's true loves first kiss! And Valzy drank her blood in order to turn her back! That's the power of love." Fuka hummed.

Flonne was in her own world taking the money back as the two were distracted. Her love was indeed spreading in this Netherworld as well. It wasn't reaching Fenrich though whose ears drooped at the sight of his lord with someone else. There really was no hope…

"Well I guess this isn't going to be too traumatizing. Thanks to my amazing arms, we saved the Netherworld, right Fenrich? Fenrich?"

The werewolf was done for the day. He would order the Prinnies around and just retire for the night. He really wasn't feeling to good now…

* * *

When all was said and done, a lone Prinny stood alone at the top of a mountain of Prinny skins. This Prinny was lucky he wasn't blown up like the rest of them because of this…event today. Of course, the culprit was someone he adored so much so to see that kind of exaggerated form of that person made him think for a moment. He needed to reflect on what happened or he might regret atoning.

"Oh come on big brother. You know I did it for fun."

Of course he wouldn't know. Then again after 400+ years of no communications with any of his family members, the Prinny grumbled at the voice.

"How dare you do that to Artina. She was the one that saved me."

"She didn't save me Nemo."

Nemo glanced at his annoyed younger brother. He was different from the last time he saw him…mainly the fact that his younger brother actually looked like a younger version of him instead of taking this military appearance.

"The green hair doesn't suit you."

"Well this is what happens when chemicals are poured on you!"

"…So why are you here?"

Nemo wanted his little brother to get straight to the point. As a Prinny, he didn't want to see how his brother didn't change at all except his hair color…and eye color.

"Just a warning about The Great Evil." He hummed. "After the witch hunters are done, The Great Evil will still be around. You should tell the Hades' Party to be prepared for an upcoming battle."

"…You sound like you're making fun of me…"

"Maybe…"

Terror looked like he wanted to say something else…but found out he was at a loss of words in the end. He turned away and sighed.

"If only Prism got to you like he did me…maybe then I wouldn't have to hate the day you reincarnate."

"I don't think I will…"

"You will…someday…but I'll be like this forever…until the day the Golden Land is destroyed." Terror chuckled as he titled his hat down. "…I'm off. I have to babysit that stupid crybaby."

Nemo let his brother leave in a trail of golden butterflies. As he looked up toward the sky, it was the Prinny's turn to sigh in defeat. He wished he had more time to catch up with his baby brother, but the way he is now, he wouldn't…and probably never would…so it was best to look to the future and prepare to save the universe this time instead of an attempt to destroy earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 3682 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. As pointed out in Look to the Future, Virtue and Jingle are not invincible. Of course, combined with them not expecting something that they were not hired to fight and not wanting to hurt someone they were starting to befriend. Virtue could have easily killed Artina but chose not to and Jingle struggled only because she didn't know what to do. They'll fine though because they'll come back in the next story in this series. But this is why Virtue tries to leave Jingle behind…she'll get them screwed over…and he lost his hot dog.
> 
> 2\. Terror is the Blood Stained Sorcerer. The curse was vague and poorly done in universe so Terror didn't seem to have a requirement or anything and uses the excuse he did it for fun. His title implies how the curse is lifted (blood). Artina didn't kill anyone so perhaps soaking in blood could have worked. For Valvatorez, just sucking out the blood that was in the curse would be enough. Its so bad not because Artina was a pig demon but because the blood is technically contaminated, but its nothing that would hurt Valvatorez though. But the voices specifically called out to Valvatorez simply because of desire. Because Terror died as a virgin, it reflects in the curse that was only meant to affect someone who is greedy. The lustful part is about Terror more than Artina.
> 
> 3\. Terror who was shown in Higanbana in the Red Moon to be a crazy soldier is Nemo's younger brother. Nemo said that his family was killed after he was declared a traitor. We're never told who his family members are but family implies parents at the very least so a sibling wouldn't be out of canon. I'll talk more about Terror's backstory later but its already implied that he was tortured before being killed. As pointed out in Higanbana, Prism has saved all of the witches/sorcerers in one shape or form…the ones that work with him anyway such as buying Starlight out of slavery or with Terror instead of allowing him to hate humanity, Prism turned him into an almost immortal being who has the last laugh. However Prism couldn't remove his PTSD so that manifested into the split personality that turns Terror into a feral like persona. Antimony is the name of his default persona but Terror is interchangeable at this point given how nasty he is in battle.


End file.
